


Three

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, tfa kink meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 07:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey isn't used to kind hands, but finds what a gentle touch can be with Poe and Finn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt on the tfa kink meme:  
> Rey being fingered to her first ‘caused by another person’ orgasm by Poe, who is as thorough and worshipful and honoured to be asked as only Poe Dameron can be. (Finn can also be involved in a supporting role, as can nipple sucking.)

She’s thought about it a lot. Other people’s hands are not kind to her. They grope and punch and take, that’s the life of a scavenger. But Poe is nice. And always touching. He will give high-fives, handshakes, a gently squeeze on the shoulder, a reassuring hand on her back. It takes some getting used to, it’s a few weeks before she doesn’t flinch at an unsolicited touch. His hands are always warm, his fingers are calloused and rough, but he’s gentle. Like he has all day just for her.

Poe never mentioned that he has nightmares. It makes sense after having his mind wrung out like he has. But both her and Finn almost break down the door of his quarters at the terrified screams the first time. Rey slipping in, not sure what to do but wrapping her body around his back as the sobs shudder through him, whilst Finn cradles his head. ‘It’s okay Poe, buddy, it’s me. It’s us. We got you, it’s gonna be alright…’

That seems to have broken whatever invisible barrier that was between them. Nightmares or not (and they are frequent for all three of them), they are all seeping into each others space and each other’s lives a bit more. They eat together, drink together, if they can. When they get downtime together, they are happy to pile onto Poe’s bunk, the largest, and watch old holos.

Rey is always in the middle. She’s given up protesting this fact. Poe curls around one side, and Finn will sometimes rest his head against her shoulder. Their legs tangled together, aching muscles pliant against each other. Poe will often rest one hand on her belly. It’s more reassuring than anything else. He’ll fiddle absent-mindedly with the hem of her shirt. And she can’t help where her mind drifts to. What Poe’s hand would feel like between her legs. What both of their hands and mouths might feel like on hers. What an orgasm given by somebody else might feel like. Finn’s thumb stroking slow circles over her hip isn’t helping matters.

‘Poe..’ she says against his jaw, and it’s far needier than she intends it to be. ‘I want to feel your fingers inside me.’ 

He laughs softly, and for a moment she thinks she’s said the wrong thing. But he presses his lips to her forehead, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face.

‘Sure, babe. If that’s definitely what you want..’

She turns to Finn. This feels like something she should ask about, but he speaks first. 

‘Maybe I should give you guys a little space.’ He smiles, starting to move off the bed when Rey loops her arm around his waist and pulls him back in. 

‘Stay. Please, Finn.’ The smile in his soft brown eyes is shot through with want, and her hand around his waist pulls him closer until he’s curled around her again, a wide hand on her waist, and she is pressing a hesitant kiss to his bottom lip. He responds gently, a few soft pecks, still slightly afraid of hurting her, although she is arguably the most formidable of them all. 

He skinks against her, his mouth is sweetly metallic as she kisses him, a question and an answer all at once. Poe’s lips brush her cheekbone, both of their hands around her waist now, surrounding her.

‘You’re both beautiful. We’ll take good care of you, our ray of sunshine..’ Poe murmurs between reverent kisses over her ear and neck which make her whole body tingle, goosebumps prickle over her arms and something tightens in her belly. She pulls Finn closer until he’s half on top of her, wants them both closer, her other hand reaches blindly for Poe. His hand finds her, twining his fingers with hers, pressing his body against her side.

‘Don’t worry, babe.’ he soothes as she breaks away from Finn, her lips pink and glistening from his mouth and her breath heaving in her chest. ‘None of us are going anywhere.’  
Stroking a thumb across her cheek, he slides his hand down to cup her jaw as he draws her into a kiss. Slower than Finn, a little messier, the tip of his tongue just flicking between her lips. It’s wonderful, sensual and not quite enough, making her whole body arch against Finn for more. He can’t quite disguise a moan at the roll of her hips and watching Poe’s lips on hers. He moves away, only to curl back around her side, shifting so he can press delicate, teasing kisses to her neck, feel her pulse flutter under his mouth and the whimpers they draw from her.  
Poe’s hand caresses her neck, the curve of her shoulder, eventually cupping her breast. The work-rough pad of his thumb grazes her nipple through her shirt. ‘Please..’ She breathes against his mouth. She can feel him smiling.  
‘Mind if we take this off, sweetheart?’ He pulls at the loose fabric.  
She shakes her head, no, and the corner of her mouth twitches in a smile. ‘Think you guys should too. I want to know how it feels.’  
Shirtless, they all settle back down together. Finn is a little more muscular, Poe is fit but definitely a little squashier in places. Poe leans over her to press a gentle kiss to Finn’s lips. He’s surprised but doesn’t move away, echoing the slow movements of his mouth. Rey feels a strange combination of feelings watching them, her heart pressing against her ribs at how she loves them both, and the hot, swelling feeling of want sinking through her belly, spreading through her guts and between her legs.  
Their hands smooth over her shoulders, her sides, Poe’s thumb is rougher over her bare nipple, and she whines into the dark curls which cover his chest. ‘Like that?’  
‘Yes. More..’  
The flat of Poe’s warm hand slips over her belly, two fingers stroking lazily between her legs over her leggings. Her hips buck against his hand, but he continues maddeningly slow. His voice is a deep murmur against her hair ‘Do you tease yourself like this? Is this good?’  
‘Mmmm..sometimes’ she sighs distractedly ‘it’s so good..’  
‘I want to watch you do that sometime. If you’d like that.’ She doesn’t remember Finn’s voice sounding quite so husky. Nor had she given much thought to Finn seeing her like this. But she nods feverishly, reaching for Finn’s hand and kissing him again.  
Poe moves enough to slide her leggings and underwear off, and lays back down beside her, languidly dragging his tongue over her hardening nipple. His finger strokes between her legs again, just parting her folds and brushing over her clit. Her back arches, chasing the electric prickle up her spine.

‘You’re so wet already. So beautiful. Just here?’ 

‘Ah! Yes!’

Two fingers drag over the tight knot of nerves this time, drawing a moan from her parted lips. Finn’s lips have trailed from her neck to her breast, the rough flat of his tongue dragging over the sensitive flesh. There’s too much to focus on, but she nuzzles back against Poe’s chest, the steady thrum of his heartbeat and sweet rumble of his voice. 

‘Please!’ It comes out as a needy whine, as Finn sucks at her nipple, shuffling closer to her with his hand draped across her belly. 

‘You want my finger inside you?’ he rasps softly against her ear. Her only clear thought is that she wants to have them both like this again.

‘Yes!’ she hisses against his skin. He presses into her slick opening with one finger, allowing the heel of his hand to rub firmly over her swollen clitoris so her hips buck against his hand.

‘More?’  
She only nods against him, entirely surrendering to the waves of sensation rolling through her body. Finn’s mouth is pulling soft mewls of pleasure from her with flicks of his tongue. Moving away just enough for her to protest and returning to suckling her and warming the skin again with his mouth. Her hand cups the back of his head, finger tips digging into his close-cropped curls, and she hopes he knows to just keep going.  
Poe builds to a steady pace, pressing soft kisses to the top of her head, her forehead, her cheeks her mouth. Finn seems entirely content, licking and sucking at her. Just looking down at him, his mouth a soft ‘o’ circling her nipple, warm brown eyes staring up at her makes something hot and sparking twist in her belly. Her head tips back, her eyes slipping closed, cutting off once sense so she can focus on every other delicious feeling, the sharp smell of sweat, rain and engine oil, the filthy wet sounds of mouths and fingers and her own keening cries, and the familiar swelling, hot feeling between her legs, especially when he crooks his finger just so…

‘I’m going to…’

‘Good.’ Poe mumbles against her lips, sucking wantonly on the bottom one. His thumb finds just the right spot, a hair’s-breadth above her clit and presses hard, in a way that makes her toes curl and something snap inside her, shattering her whole world into one searing hot point. Helpless, bucking and shaking, her moans barely muffled against Poe’s shoulder, she lets them coax every last twitch and aftershock, and a second orgasm which leaves her almost sobbing against them. 

Tucking the blanket around her, gathering her back into their arms, Poe kisses her cheek. ‘That okay for you, babe?’

‘Mmmm, yes..’ she mumbles, just on the edge of sleep. ‘Thank you.’

‘Don’t mention it. Our pleasure.’


End file.
